The Mouse Who Would Be King
by LadyDaisys
Summary: The Biker Mice and Charley journey to the mysterious land of Saturnistan to stop Limburger from stealing their land. Vinnie saves the inhabitants and they make him their king. But will it go to the egomaniac's head? Will they stop the Big Cheese before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

The Mouse Who Would Be King- Chapter 1

Lawrence Limburger was in a tizzy. It wasn't often the High Chairman, Lord Camenbert, of Plutark called in the middle of the night. Oh, he would contact him at inopportune times such as when he was taking a bath or after Limburger's latest failure to strip mine the Earth thanks to the Biker Mice

. It was four in the morning in Chicago. A time when the windy city was still as a tomb. The only sound you heard was a crumpled up greasy bag from a fast food place tumbling across the dark alley. At Limburger Plaza, The Big Cheese himself had retired for the night. He slumbered on unaware that the vidcom had come on.

The obese form of Lord Camembert filled the screen.

"LIMBURGER!" He bellowed.

Limburger jumped up and fell out of bed, stunned and dazed. He pushed back the eye mask covering his eyes to glance up.

"Lord Camenbert. To what do I owe this great and unexpected honor of yourpresence?" He asked, with as much as fake pleasantness he could muster.

"Spare me the flattery. Now then, first the Plutarkian greeting."

"I hardly think I'm properly attired at the moment. So, if you'll allow me..."He began, glancing down at the gaudy purple pajamas he wore.

"Now!"

Limburger sighed and bent down back to the screen.

* * *

Lord Camembert did the same till their rear ends were touching. Then both of them extended their arms out.

"Cheek to cheek and stink to stink as Plutark rules the galaxy shrink. Wooooooo!" They intoned.

What followed were embarrassing arm pit noises. Then they got up.

"Ah, much better." The High Chairman murmured, "I have a job for you. Something hopefully even you can't screw up. My wife's birthday is in a week and I promised I would steal her Earth land. Get me this land at all costs."

"Oh, right away, Your Respected ness." Limburger replied, bowing, "And I know just the place. Quigley Stadium."

"Don't fail me, Limburger, or you'll be scrubbing out my toilet with your tongue!" He screamed. Then the screen went blank. Limburger stuck out his tongue at the screen. He hated that old blowhard as much as he hated the Biker Mice.

Maybe even more. But now wasn't the time to dwell on that. There was work to be done. He went to his desk.

"Carbunkle!" He called, pressing a button on his vidcom. The deranged doctor appeared on screen clad in a sleepcap.

"You bellowed, Your Buttery fatness?"

"I need something that can remove that infernal sports arena and ship it to Plutark immediately."

"I have just the thing, Your Rotundness. Say hello to an old friend." Carbunkle gestured to his right.

"The Tug Transporter! You've rebuilt it? I thought those heinous hampsters demolished it."

"Not completely." He told him, then with a cruel smile, "But I added a nasty surprise in care our whiskered adversaries try to stop us." He then pressed a button on the Transporter. From all sides came missiles and lasers.

"Their days are numbered!" The Big Cheese chuckled along with Carbunkle.

It was five a.m. at Quigley Stadium, Throttle had just gotten up and was now waking Vinnie. Modo had already gotten up.

"Wake up, bro. Hero business." Throttle said, shaking him.

"Argh! It's so early. Can't I have five more minutes?" He yawned.

"Looks like somebody shouldnt have stayed up late to watch Sharknado on the Syfy channel." Throttle chuckled.

"Hey, that movie was educational. I learned a lot." He replied.

"Exactly how is a movie about sharks falling out of the sky and attacking people educational?"Modo asked, grinning.

"Simple, I learned that a chainsaw can really do some serious damage especially on those sharks. I so know what I want for Christmas this year." Vinnie said, a gleam in his eyes.

"Forget it. You're not getting a chainsaw." Throttle told him.

"I could get Charley-girl to install it on my bike." He thought, dreamily running his hands together, " I'd be the envy of all the other bikers on Mars."

"Hang it up, Vinnie." Modo said. They knew once their bro got a crazy idea in his head there was no stopping him.

"I'd slice and dice Old Cheesebreath's dune buggies like -"

"Vincent!" Throttle shouted. That was enough to wake the younger mouse out of his daze. Throttle only used full names when he was pissed or running out of patience. Vinnie knew enough not to get on his nerves.

"And speaking of the Stinkfish. It's been too quiet. "

"Think that hallibutt is up to something?" Modo asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him to try something. What it is I don't know. Now let's-"

His words were cut off as the mice felt the walls and the floor moving. Within minutes, all three were thrown to the floor.

"Suit up?" Throttle questioned. All three of them glanced at each other with confused looks.

They rode out to the top of the scoreboard.

"We've got company, bros." Vinnie pointed.

Hovering above them a giant airship. Manning it was Greasepit. Limburger sat next to him while Carbunkle was holding a large remote and just hit a button. The mice fought to keep their balance. The whole stadium with them on it was being lifted up into the air.

"We gotta stop Old Lardbutt from shipping Quigley Stadium to Plutark." Throttle said.

"How's he doing this?" Modo asked.

"Bros, scope it out!" Vinnie pointed, looking down. The bottom of Quigley stadium not to mention the land was fastened with three metal bands and chain ropes. These ropes were attached to a giant rocket. The mice gasped as they realized what it was.

"Hey, is that-?" Vinnie began asking.

"The Tug Transporter. Doc Ugh face's been busy." Throttle replied, matter of factly.

"You're right, my hirsute friend. But neither you nor your two comrades will be able to stop me this time!"Limburger cackled.

"We gotta stop it cold! Time to take out the trash!" Modo replied, aiming and firing a laser from his bionic arm. Vinnie and Throttle took out blasters aiming for the rope chains. Carbunkle pressed a button on the remote. Suddenly missiles came from the sides of the Tug Transporter towards the mice.

"Jump and Glide number Three! Now! " Throttle told his two friends. All three bikes did a pop a wheelie and dove into the air out of the path of the missiles. The bikes flipped over in midair then air gliders shot out from the sides of the bikes.

"Nice." Modo commented.

"'Better not celebrate just yet. Incoming!" Throttle pointed. The missiles turned around heading straight for them.

"Guided missiles! Mighta known Cheese breath would try this." Modo groaned.

"Wanton destruction! What a rush!" Vinnie gushed.

"I said it before you're a wild man, Vin." Modo told him.

"You hum it, I'll strum it." Vinnie replied, grinning.

"Uh, hello? Life threatening situation. Can we focus here?" Throttle told his two friends.

"We gotta divert those missiles! Time to play chicken, bros. Follow my lead."

All three mice flew away from the Tug Transporter followed by the missiles.

"Ha ha! Look at the loser miceys run!" Greasepit teased.

"They've met their doom. I've won!" Limburger laughed.

"Uh, I don't think so, your Super Portliness." Carbunkle said. The mice doubled back and soon landed on top of the airship the three villains were in.

"No. No! Noooooo!" Limburger exclaimed, as the mice smiled and waved to him before diving off. The missiles struck the airship blowing it to bits.

The Biker Mice then shot off the rope chains that were fastened around Quigley Stadium. Then metal cables shot out of their bikes. Throttle detacted the Tug Transporter. They then gently lowered the stadium back into its proper place.

"Time to send this special delivery!' Throttle said, activating the portal and sending the Tug Transporter to Plutark. The mice then highgived each other with their tails.

"Ah, don't know about you, bros, but I love this job!" Throttle sighed, as he watched Limburger, Greasepit, and Carbunkle parachute to the ground.

"Gets my adrenaline pumping!" Vinnie crowed.

"Yeah, who needs exercise? We get plenty stomping Hallibutt and his flunkies!" Modo chuckled.

"You heinous hamsters haven't seen the last of me! I will have my revenge!" Limburger raged, as he and his two flunkies, battered and dirty, ran off in defeat.

" You can try." Throttle chuckled.

"But it ain't gonna happen." Modo said.

"'Cause we're the baddest mammajammas in the universe!" Vinnie crowed.

Limburger had just arrived in his office and taken off his burned suit and mask. He put on another one and mask. LordCamembert's image appeared on the screen. Greasepit and Carbunkle limped into his office.

"LIMBURGER! You Imbecile! I asked for a city. Can't you do anything right?" The High chairman blurted out.

"Oh, is anything wrong, Your Lordship?"

"Don't give me that! What is the Tug Transporter doing in my garden?" He asked, "I swear if you'd-'

"So, it is. Then my test run was a success then."

"Test run?" Lord Camembert asked, puzzled. This was hardly the usual response he got from Limburger when he thought he bungled a job.

"Why yes, I plan to ship you that city there." Limburger replied, pointing to a random place on a map on his wall.

"Excellent, Limburger. I expect to see it in the next few days." Screen went blank.

"Maybe that'll keep that big windbag out of my hair." Limburger said.

"Satfuristain? Where's that?" Greasepit asked, pointing where he pointed on the map.

"That's Saturnistan, you moronic buffoon." Limburger told him.

"But how will you get that land, Your Buttery Fatness? It's in a remote part of Afghanistan." Carbunkle pointed out.

"Perfect. I can go some place where there is no interference from those meddling mice. The people of that region are quite primitive. I'll trick them into handing over their land. Once I ship it off to Plutark, the High Chairman will reward me handsomely."

The Next Morning..

"Hey, bros, check it out!" Modo pointing at the TV. Throttle, Vinnie, and Charley turned to look. There was a TV reporter and crew filming Limburger standing in the middle of a rain forest.

Next to him was an old man dressed in a long flowing robe with a gold sash tied to the waist and a small beanie like cap on his head.

"And this just in. War continues to break out in Saturnistan as the two neighboring tribes can't reach an agreement. Many people have tried to get them to make peace with each other to no avail. Top Industrialist now turned humanitarian Lawrence Limburger has decided to change all that by getting them to agree to a treaty.""The lady reporter said.

"Okay, what's wrong with this picture? A Plutarkian helping someone?" Throttle said.

"Yeah, the only person he ever helped has been himself to other people's land." Modo spat out.

"Let's go crash his party!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"Yeah!." Charley said.

Modo shut off the tv and got on his bike followed by his bros.

Vinnie's tail snaked around Charley's waist placing her behind him bike while she put on her helmet.

"Next stop: Saturnistan." She said.

Meanwhile Lawrence Limburger was being interviewed.

"So Mr. Limburger, what are your plans to bring the two tribes of Saturnistan together?' The tv reporter asked.

" Oh, it's simple. I've persuaded Chief Hgumbu here to sell me a small portion of his land to build a school and a hospital. Both tribes have no resources. By providing them with the necessary resources, it will benefit these poor, unfortunate creatures."

"It sure will. And I think it's very sweet of you to want to help them."

"Ah, yes. Why I've even given both chiefs a free sample of the new shampoo my company is promoting."

Limburger held up a bottle to show the reporter.

"Clampoo? That's an interesting name." She commented, glancing at the label.

"I like it. Now if you'll excuse me. I have work to do." He replied , walking off followed by Greasepit and Carbunkle.

"Hey, boss. Youse really gonna build dem a school and a hospital?" Greasepit asked.

"Of course not, you halfwit! I only said that to cover up my real agenda namely stealing land and shipping it to Plutark." Limburger replied.

"But I am giving them my shampoo and thanks to Carbunkle's servitude serum inside every bottle of Clampoo, those stupid natives will be more then willing to give their land over to me!" He laughed, fiendishly.

"Guess again, Tuna Tail!" Said a voice.

There sitting on a grassy knoll were three bikers on motorcycles. The first biker rode his black Harley a few inches in front of the other two. The other one had his purple Fatboy on one side while the third biker had his red Sports bike on the other side.

"Oh, no! Not those meddling hamsters again! Can't I go anyplace without you Biker Mice interfering in my plans?'" Limburger groaned.

"Afraid not, Stinky. We're gonna be on you like white on rice." Vinnie said.

"So get used to us. We ain't gonna let you take these people's land." Modo said

Suddenly the land shook.

"Guys, the volcano! It's erupting!" Charley exclaiming pointing at a large volcano off the right edge of the jungle.

A young girl who appeared in her early twenties was trying to get away. She wore what appeared to be a leathern tank top embossed with gold trim and a matching skirt. Her long red hair complemented her outfit. She was partly down when she tripped over a thick bush. She glanced back at the volcano and gasped as thick fiery red lava trickled out of it

"Hero to the rescue!"Vinnie exclaimed, depositing Charley on the ground then riding off.

The red haired girl screamed as the lava got closer. Vinnie rode his bike up to her. He pulled her on and rode away.

They were being chased by the boiling, streams of hot lava.

" Time to cool down this dance floor!" He exclaimed, pressing a button on his bike. Huge waves of ice water shot out spraying the lava. Within minutes, the lava flow was stopped. The lava was cooled to the touch.

"Oh, thank you!" The girl gushed, then hugged him,"You are my hero!"

"Think nothing of it, Sweetheart."He blushed.

Throttle and Modo now rode up.

"Nice, bro." Throttle commented.

"But of course. The Vin Man never runs outta gas!" Vinnie bragged.

"Man, he's got an ego even bigger than Limburger's rear end!" Modo exclaimed.

" Shakira!" cried a voice.

Everyone looked behind to see the old chief who stood next to Limburger while he was being interviewed running up. Other natives followed him.

"Father!" She cried.

"My child, are you hurt?" He asked, taking her in his arms.

"I'm quite well thanks to this brave young man." She replied, glancing warmly at him.

Vinnie was blushing and his back had an itch. His tail reached back to scratch it.

"Uh, bro." Throttle motioned his head at his tail. Hoping he'd get the hint.

"I-Is that a tail?" The girl asked, shocked. So was her father. The other villagers murmured.

"Whoops! Forgot!" He replied. Then looked worried.

"What are you?" She asked.

"Why do you say that?" Charley asked. This was bad. They can't know about them. She could just imagine the panic and fear they'd feel. So would the mice.

"You are not human." She replied, matter of factly, "You all have tails. I just saw it again! Something gray swish around."

"She speaks the truth." The old Chief said.

The mice glanced at each other. They had to make a decision.

"Promise you won't run away?" Throttle said.

Everyone nodded.

Vinnie took a deep breath and began removing his helmet. Throttle and Modo did the same.

The mice braced themselves for terrified screaming and people running away in fear.

"Esuom! He has come!" The chief exclaimed, kneeling down and bowing to the mice. Shakira did the same.

"Esuom! Esuom!" The other villagers cried out, doing the same.

"Praise to you, O' great Esuom! Our mighty king has come!" They all exclaimed, arms outstretched and bowing to Vinnie.


	2. Chapter 2

A Mutation Problem and An Accusation-Chapter 2

While all this went on, Limburger and his two cohorts escaped into the jungle.

"Everything was going so well till those annoying motorcycles riding moles showed up!" Limburger groaned.

"Not to worry, Your Rotundness. I added an extra ingredient in the Clampoo mixture: a mutagen capable of turning the user into an uncontrollable monster. It'll tear those mice to shreds!" Carbunkle cackled.

"Perfect!" Limburger joined his laughter while Greasepit grinned.

"Me, a king?" Vinnie asked, stunned.

"They means us, too, genius." Throttle replied.

The mice were still stunned at the villagers' reaction. Here they were bowing and paying homage to them like they were something sacred. There was no fear only admiration in their eyes.

Within minutes, garlands of strewn flowers were placed around their necks and they were sitting on thrones made of pure gold.

"This is not what I expected. 'Course it beats having them run away from us screaming." Throttle said.

"Somehow I always knew Yours Truly was destined for greatness." Vinnie grinned, enjoying all the attention.

"Well, sometimes you can be a royal pain in the butt." Modo teased.

"Very funny." Vinnie grumbled.

Then brightened up at the sight of Shakira dancing with the other native girls which he noted were very pretty. But Shakira outshone them all. The white mouse was fascinated by the red haired jungle beauty. She glanced his way and gave him a warm smile. Her dark blue shinning eyes and sliding gait bewitched his heart.

Charley sat nearby next to the chief who ordered his people to bring food and drink for his guests.

Everyone drank from goblets made of gold and silver. All kinds of fruits were brought including watermelon, pineapples, grapes, kasaba melons, and honey. A roasted chicken was then placed on the table.

"So, chief, whose this god you're referring the guys to?" Charley asked.

"Esuom. He's the Protector of our beloved Saturnistan. It was predicted by our chief priest that he would come out of the sky and save our land from those who wanted to take it away from us. He told us it would be a man with the face of a mouse and with the body of a man." The Chief replied.

"And you think Vinnie is this Esuom?"

"I know he is. He saved my daughter. If not for him, she'd be dead." He replied, glancing at love at Shakira who was now talking to Vinnie, "He also brought Mr. Limburger into our lives. Because of him, there are no more wars between my people and our neighboring tribes."

"Limburger is tricking you. He's very bad. Don't trust him."Charley pleaded with him.

" He's going to pay money to have a school and a hospital built for all of us. He promised."

"And we already know what that Rot Fish's promises are worth." Throttle told him, walking up and sitting down. Modo did the same. Soon Vinnie and Shakira walked up.

"Yeah, Ol' Cheese Breath don't care 'bout nobody but himself." Modo said.,then eyeing the food, "Nice spread!"

"Help yourselves, gentlemen. And you're wrong about Limburger. All he's asked from me was a small portion of my land in exchange for his help. But I'm willing to give him more if he asked."

"Oh, Father, please don't. I do not like nor trust that ugly man. He frightens me so." Shakira said, shivering.

"Not to worry, my dear. It was just a thought."He told her, soothingly and patting her shoulders. Then grabbing his stomach.

" Father!" Shakira cried out, concern on her face. She and the mice at his side in a minute.

"I'm alright, child. Just a little something disagreed with me, that's all." He replied, waving her off. Charley and Modo helped him into his seat.

"What's that smell?" Throttle sniffed.

"It's coming from your hair." Shakira said.

"Oh, it must be that new shampoo Limburger gave me. He called it Clampoo."

"Ugh! It smells like fish and clams!" Charley told him.

"He said it's a deep cleaning shampoo. He gave one to all the chiefs in this region." The chief told them."It was a generous gift. I decided to try some of it this morning."

 _I'll bet. That Stinkfish is up to no good._ Throttle thought.

He grabbed at his stomach again and doubled over on his knees to the floor.

"Father!" Shakira screamed.

"Chief Hgumbu!" Several villagers called out.

Within seconds, the chief enlarged in size and turned an ebony color. Dark fur grew out. The gold robe was torn to shreds.

"Father..." Shakira faltered, placing her hand on his shoulders.

She was greeted with fierce, glowing gold eyes and pointy yellow fangs! He gazed at her then looked away baying at the moon. She stepped back horrified. Vinnie pulled her behind him. The creature then threw over the table, jumped on top of it, and ran into the jungle.

"Why do I get the feeling we're stuck in some cheesy werewolf flick?" Throttle asked.

"This has got Carbunkle written all over it." Modo said.

"No kidding, Sherlock." Vinnie retorted.

"Chief Hgumbu! We must get him back! Someone's placed a spell on him." The chief priest said, then glancing at them, "You! What have you done to our chief?"

"We didn't do anything to him!" Throttle exclaimed.

"They are right, Iago. Limburger. He did this." Shakira replied, "I'm sure of it."

"Impossible! Mr. Limburger is a reasonable businessman. He'd have no reason to hurt Chief Hgumbu. But they would. Our chief was in good health till these beings showed up. They are in league with evil spirits! They are tainted! They must be destroyed!"

The other villagers glanced at each other and nodded.

"Arrest them at once!" The high priest cried out. The villagers began to move toward the mice when Shakira got in front of the mice.

"As princess of this realm, I order you to stop!" She told them.

"You will arrest no one." The villagers backed down.

"Go, my friends! Save my father!" She cried out to the Biker Mice and Charley. They gave her a reassuring look. Then the latter got on their bikes, helmets on and rode off.

"Helping your father's enemies escape? That's treason, Shakira." Iago told her.

"No. Those mice are the only chance my father has. I trust them." She said, silently praying it wasn't too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Confrontations-Chapter 3

" 'Sensors pickin' up a large moving object just north of here." Modo said, glancing at the view screen on his cybernetic arm as mini satellites on it moved back and forth.

"It's gotta be Shakira's dad!" Vinnie replied.

"But how did he go all Werewolf of London on us?" Charley asked.

"Betcha a whole plate of dogs, that deranged doc had something to do with it!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"Yeah, using innocent people to experiment on is just his style." Modo grumbled.

"Then, brothers and sister, I think it's time for a major rumble in the jungle!" Throttle crowed.

"Aroooooow! Let's party!" Vinnie howled, fist pumped in the air.

"Awright!" Modo cheered.

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the large undergrowth. Their mouse ears moved and perked up. Their super sensory hearing allowed them to hear the movement. The mice tensed up.

Throttle took out his blaster. Vinnie had lit flares at the ready while Modo aimed his laser cannon at whatever direction they heard it from.

"What's happening?" Charley asked.

"Someone or something is out there watching us." Throttle explained.

"Get ready, bros."

"Don't shoot! It is only me." Said a voice. The small lithe figure came out of the brush into view.

"Shakira! What are you doing here?" Vinnie asked.

Throttle lowered his weapon followed by Modo. Vinnie had shut off his flares.

"I have come to help, Esuom." Shakira replied, walking up to Vinnie.

"How'd you know we were here?" Throttle asked her.

"I followed the trail Father left." She replied, pointing to torn underbrush and split trees to her right.

"Sorry, Sweetheart, but being a hero is dangerous business. You could get hurt."Vinnie told her.

"I know you know what is best, Esuom, but my father needs me."

" Limburger is bad news. You'd better let us handle this." Charley told her.

" But I can be of help to you. Besides, you don't really know this jungle as well as I do." She slyly smirked.

The mice and Charley glanced at each other nodding to themselves.

"You got a point." Charley said.

"Your dad is going in that direction." Modo said, "According to this."

Shakira looked at the large red dot on the vid screen on Modo's robotic arm.

"Come! He needs us!" She looked at Vinnie, " I shall ride with you if that is alright."

"Well..." Vinnie began, glancing awkwardly at Charley.

"Hey, fine by me." Charley replied, abruptly. Vinnie looked at Charley with a surprised look. Throttle and Modo also looked confused.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? An invite? Let's go!" She replied, walking over to Modo and getting on his bike. The later gave her a look wondering what was going on.

" _Charley-girl's actin' awfully strange. What's Vinnie_ _done this time?"_ Throttle wondered.

"Yeah, let's" Vinnie said, quietly, handing Shakira the helmet he usually gave to Charley.

Something was up with Charley but he didn't know what it was. He was determined to find out.

"Did I say something wrong?" Shakira asked, as she got on his bike behind him.

Her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"No, you're good, babe." Vinnie told her, quickly.

"Now, let's Rock and RIde!" Throttle called out. All three bikes then rode in the direction of the trail.

"Is anything wrong, Charley-ma'am?" Modo asked her, when they were a good distance from Vinnie and Shakira.

'No, of course not. Why you ask, Modo?" Charley replied.

"It's just that you always ride with Vinnie."

"Well, now I'm riding with you. Besides, he's got his hands full." She murmured, pointing at Shakira with her thumb.

"You're not by any chance jealous, are you?" Modo wondered.

"D-don't be ridiculous. Who me?" Charley told him, a little angry.

 _But can you blame me if I am?_ She said to herself.

I mean he and the guys are the closest thing she's ever had to family. They've spent Christmas together the whole three years she's known them. She also helped them keep Earth out of Limburger's greedy clutches.

Vinnie often flirted with her and she always playfully threw off his attempts to gain her affection. But over the years her feelings for the white mouse grew. Many times he risked life and limb to keep her safe. He also saved her garage from being demolished by Limburger. The Last Chance Garage was her life. The fact that someone other than her thought it was important and worth saving appealed to her greatly.

She often gazed at him with gratitude and love. But she never acted on her feelings. She was so afraid of ruining their friendship. As much as she sometimes hated the f word what they had still meant a lot to her.

But now she wanted to step out of the friend zone. She had made up in her mind this morning that she was going to throw caution to the wind and tell him how she felt. Then he met Shakira. Then all bets were off. She decided to just keep being the good friend she always had been to him. Nothing was going to change. She had to accept that.

They soon rode into a non grassy clearing. It was a large area made of wet sand.

"Wait!" Shakira called out. Everyone stopped their bikes.

"We have to turn around. Quickly!"

"What's going on?" Vinnie asked her.

Within minutes, their bikes started to sink down into the sand.

"Oh, no! QUICKSAND!" Charley cried out. But it was too late. Soon everyone was pulled into and down.

"We have to be calm. Esuom will save us, will you not?" Shakira asked Vinnie.

"Line and Pull number five! Now! " Throttle told his two comrades. They hit a red button on their hikes releasing a tow rope from their bikes.

"Climb on, sweetheart." Vinnie motioned to Shakira. The latter reached for the rope he handed her. She climbed up and crawled to dry ground. Modo helped Charley climb up the rope and she landed next to Shakira.

"C'mon, guys!" Charley called out.

"Esuom, come to us!" Shakira cried. One by one the mice crawled out of the quicksand unscathed.

"Everyone, OK?" Charley asked.

"Our bikes!" Modo called out, "C'mon, Lil Hoss!"

"You can do it, Lady!" Throttle told his bike.

"C'mon,baby. Make me proud." Vinnie cheered his bike on.

Modo's bike slowly pulled herself out of the sand followed by the other two bikes. All three bikes were covered in sand but otherwise fine. All three mice grinned and patted their bikes.

"Why didn't you tell us the quicksand was there?" Charley questioned Shakira.

"I'm sorry. I just remembered it."

" You were supposed to lead us away from danger not to it."

"Cut her some slack, Sweetheart. It ain't her fault." Vinnie told her.

"She almost got us killed! We got out. No thanks to her."

Charley's angry face softened at her downcast face. The girl was close to tears.

"Look, I..."

" I have failed you, Esuom! Forgive me!" Shakira cried, glancing at Vinnie. She then abruptly got up and ran into the jungle.

"Shakira!" Vinnie cried out. He went to go after her when she stopped.

"This is my fault. I shouldn't have snapped at her. Let me go."

Tears streamed down Shakira's face. She stopped at the sound of voices. She hid behind some thick trees. There was the creature who was once her father and with him were Lawrence Limburger and Dr. Carbunkle.

"Ah, it would seem your latest experiment was a success, Carbunkle." He said.

"Right you are, Your Over Rotundness." He replied.

"If anyone should be thanked, it should be me." said a voice.

Shakira saw Iago, her village's high priest now approach them. She was about to cry out to him when his next words stopped her in her tracks.

"I was the one who told you to use the Clampoo on the old chief. I fulfilled my part of the bargain. Now you fulfill yours." Iago told Limburger.

"Of course, Mr. Iago. Carbunkle."

The latter handed him a briefcase. Iago opened it. Inside was a giant diamond. Iago's frown moments earlier was now a huge grin from ear to ear.

"What's happening?"

Shakira looked up to see Charley behind her. She motioned her to be quiet and hide. The two girls watched the three villains in the clearing.

"A pleasure doing business with you, Iago." Limburger chuckled.

"With the Eye of Orion, the villagers will make me their new ruler and Princess Shakira shall be my queen!"

"Traitor! I will never marry you!" Shakira angrily cried out.

Charley tried to grab her to get her to run for it when they ran into Greasepit's humongous, oily chest. Within minutes, two large sausage fingered hands grabbed both women.

"Put us down, you walking pile of ooze!" Charley cried out.

"Oh, I donts think so. The boss is gonna wanna talk to youse dames." He replied, walking towards his boss followed by the two ladies who he had under each arm.

"This is bad jujus." Throttle told his two bros upon arriving on the scene.


	4. Chapter 4

Saving The Day - Chapter 4 

"What we gonna do?" Modo asked.

"I say we go down there, take our blasters, and pistolwhip that oil stain!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, as appealing as that idea is, we can't run the risk of anything happening to Charley-girl and Shakira." Throttle replied, "Besides, the Big Cheese is gonna be expecting us to go in with guns blazing."

"Which means we need a plan." Modo said, "Sneak in there without Stinky or Dr. Giggles seeing us."

"Hey, this mouse doesn't sneak! I mean that's just all wrong for my super studly image." Vinnie replied, flexing his muscles.

Throttle slapped his forehead clearly frustrated at Vinnie's over inflated ego. The mouse was so stuck up it wasn't even funny.

"Vinnie, will you get over yourself for once! Think of Charley-ma'am." Modo told him.

That brought their younger bro back to reality. In spite of his personality, he did care about Charley a lot. Underneath all the bravado and flirting, he had a kind heart. Like his bros, he couldn't bear it if anything bad happened to her.

"What's the plan?" He asked.

Meanwhile Greasepit carried the two girls into the jungle.

"We must not lose heart. Esuom will rescue us. I just know it." Shakira told Charley.

"Guys, where are you?" Charley silently thought, looking around.

"I wouldnt holds my breath, girlie. Mistah Limboiger is gonna take care of them meeces." Greasepit said, "Hey! what's that?"

There sitting on a large green leaf was a little yellow frog. His dark beady eyes glanced at the three figures.

"Aw, ain't it cute?" Greasepit dropped the two girls on the ground and scooped up the frog.

"No, you mustn't..." Shakira began.

"Hey, I saws it first! Get your own pet!" Greasepit told her, frowning and petting it.

"Now's our chance. Let's..." Charley said to her.

'Oh, but you and your charming little friend won't be going anywhere." Limburger said, aiming a blaster at them.

"Hey, boss! Look at my new pet!" Greasepit said, happily shoving the frog in Limburger's face.

"Get that vile thing away from me, you pestering buffoon!" He pushed it away.

At the same time, three odd looking bushes made their way near Limburger and Carbunkle. The bushes were within fighting distance of the three villains.

"It's unfortunate that you're here, princess." Iago said.

'Iago! What have you done?" Shakira asked, pointing at the diamond in his briefcase.

"Our village needs a new leader. Someone with the right vision. I am that leader."

"My father trusted you for years! How could you do this to him?" Shakira questioned

"Bah! He was an old fool! Full of old ideas! Believing in the old traditions." Iago balked, "And not helping our people to proper and grow."

Iago moved closer to Shakira.

"Things can be different now, Shakira. I can have the school and the hospital built with this. I can have anything I want. Including you." He then took her in his arms. She angrily pushed him away.

"You have betrayed us! Do you really think I would choose you after all this?" She retorted.

Iago became enraged.

"Oh, I see what's going on. You prefer the touch of that dirty white rodent!"

Shakira drew back her hand striking him full in the face.

"I will not let you disrespect Esuom in that manner!" She retorted.

He then pointed a gun at her.

" If you won't love me, you won't love anyone! "

Within seconds, the gun was shot out of his hand. Both girls looked to see Vinnie holding a blaster in his hand. Modo had his bionic arm aimed at Limburger and Carbunkle. Throttle spun a pair of blasters in his hand.

"Hey, anybody ever tell you it ain't nice to point a gun at anyone?" Vinnie said.

"Esuom!" Shakira smiled.

"Took you bone heads long enough to get here." Charley grinned.

"But we made it." Throttle replied, then to Limburger, "End of the line for you, Stink Breath!"

"Oh, I beg to differ. I still hold the trump card so to speak. Carbunkle." Limburger said, placing a hand on Carbunkle's shoulder. The creature that was Shakira's dad approached them.

"Father!' Shakira cried out.

Carbunkle chuckled, activating a button on a remote. The collar on Shakira's father glowed like bright northern lights.

The creature let out a loud roar and went after them.

" I'm getting out of here!" Iago said, fleeing in the other direction.

" Get Charley and Shakira to safety!" Throttle told his two comrades. Vinnie used his tail to snag Charley putting her on his bike while Modo placed Shakira on his. The two mice rode off.

"Time for Scatter and Dip number two." Throttle said.

All three mice rode off in different directions.

"Get those infernal moles!" Limburger cried out.

The creature was not hot on Throttle's tail.

"That's right. Come and get me, Tail, Dark, and Hairy!"

It chased him to a mud hole. It had him cornered. Throttle propelled his bike into the air as the creature lunged for him and fell headlong into the mud hole.

Throttle's bike shot out a tow line wrapping it around him before he sank in the mud. The creature was then dragged out to dry land.

"Whoa! Maximum putdown!" Vinnie exclaimed.

Throttle turn to see his two bros riding up. Charley and Shakira came out of the bushes. Shakira ran to her father. The creature began struggling to get free and growling. While Modo shot the collar off. He stopped and just looked at them.

"Have no fear, dear Father, we will find some way to help you." Shakira said, approaching but was held back by Modo.

"Begging your pardon, Miss Shakira-ma'am, but it ain't safe."

"Hey, mousies..." Greasepit had quickly aimed a blaster at Charley.

"Drop youse guns or the girlie gets..."

Before he could say another word, he stiffened up and fell down.

"Get up, you empty headed dunderhead!" Limburger shouted at Greasepit

"I can'ts move, boss." He moaned.

"Well, of course he cannot. That's what happens when you touch the Death frog." Shakira said.

"D-D-Death frog?" Greasepit studdered.

"Oh, yes. That frog's skin is full of poison. One touch stops you from moving. Then later a slow painful death. Your boss is probably affected too since he touched it as well."

"Y-you're bluffing. There's no such thing." Limburger said, nervously glancing at his hand.

"Do I look as if I am lying?" Shakira asked, looking him full in the face.

"It can be passed from one person to another through contact after that person touches the frog. He or she can't move. Then death." A serious expression on Shakira's lips.

"Excuse me, Your Buttery Fatness, but did you or did you not touch me on my shoulder?" Carbunkle asked, glancing at the aforementioned spot.

"Oh, this is preposterous! I don't have..." Limburger suddenly stopped moving and fell to the earth.

"Noooo!" He moaned

Soon Carbunkle stiffened up and fell down. All three villains lain on the ground in agony.

"No way." Modo said, shocked.

"A frog did all this?" Vinnie asked.

"Not just any frog. A Golden one." Shakira replied, pointing to the golden frog Greasepit had. The big lug dropped the thing when he fell. It hopped onto a large green leaf near a small stream.

"Our people know not to touch them because it can stop a person from moving. It's magical. At least I believe it is."

"Help me! " Limburger and his two cohorts cried out.

"Not a chance, Stinky!" Vinnie said.

"Vinnie. Much as I hate it, we gotta do it." Throttle told him, then to Limburger, "We''ll help on one condition. Tell us how to turn Shakira's dad back to normal."

Meanwhile, Iago ran through the jungle with the briefcase in tow.

"Once, I sell the Eye of Orion, I'll have my revenge on them all!" He said, "Especially Esuom. How dare he take my princess away from me! She was mine from the beginning! Instead she falls for that fool!"

He was going so fast he failed to miss a thick tree root in front of him. He tripped placing his hands and arms in front of him to break his fall. He fell onto the briefcase.

"Stupid tree." He muttered. Then got up brushing leaves and other debris off of him. He picked up the briefcase. He heard what sounded like pieces of glass moving around in case. He stopped moving and with a puzzled look opened the case. Broken little shards of glass shown with a dull brilliance.

"This isn't the Eye of Orion. It's a fake! That doublecrossing bass! He tricked me!"

Soon, Shakira's dad, old chief Hgumbu was back to normal. Thanks to Carbunkle's antidote, the old chief suffered no ill effects from Limburger's Clampoo mixture.

" Thank you, my young friends, for saving me." He told the Biker Mice and Charley.

Shakira happily hugged her father. Gratitude to the mice shown in her eyes.

"Now help me." Limburger said.

"You and your two friends should be able to move... In an hour." Shakira replied, matter of factly.

"B-but what about our...sudden demise?"

"Oh, that. I made it up." She replied.

The look of shock on the faces of the three villains was hilarious.

The mice and Charley burst out laughing while a smile played on Shakira's lips.

"The frog does not kill you. It just stops you from moving for a while."

"As fun as all this is and it is fun, we have a job to do." Throttle said, "Namely, carting Fish Face to Mars."

"But you must come back with us, my young friends. We must have a feast in your honor."

"Appreciate the offer, chief, but Limburger has to stand trial for all the hell he's put our planet through."

"You are from another world? You truly are gods! Come back with me and I shall reward you greatly. We shall feast in your honor!"

The mice glanced at each other. This was their big chance to finally put the Big Cheese away for all the trouble he's caused on Earth as well as Mars. They would be able to finally go back home.

"Oh, please. You saved my father. You deserve a reward." Shakira begged.

Modo's stomach growled.

"Let's do it, bros. This mouse is totally starving like Marvin!"

Throttle was hesitant.

"We never get to have any fun. The Big Cheese ain't going anywhere. Besides with all the work we do, we need a little mini vacation." Vinnie piped in.

"Well..."

"Then it is settled." Chief Ugumbu said. He was helped onto Throttle's bike. Charley rode with Vinnie while Shakira rode with Modo. The chief looked up to see gray stormy clouds in the sky.

"A storm is coming. We should take shelter in yonder temple." He said, "Our village is not far."

Everyone rode to the back and looked around. There were tropical gardens full of hibiscus flowers. Colorful fish swam around in a nearby koi pond. In some of the gardens were ivory statures. An old man in a green robe bowed to the newcomers.

"Welcome, Chief Hgumbu. I see you have brought guests."

"Ah, yes, Izchur. My dear friends, Izchur is the caretaker and gardener of this temple."

"It's really beautiful." Charley breathed.

" It is a sacred place. A shrine to Esuom." The old Chief waved his hand at several statues outside. Everyone gasped. All of the statues were of Martian Mice.

"How is this possible? Does this mean our people have come to Earth before?" Throttle asked.

Vinnie slowly got off his bike and approached one statue and glanced at it. Charley nearly gasped when she saw it.

"No wonder the villagers think Vinnie is this mouse god. That statue looks just like him!"

"It's not me, though. It's my...dad!" He replied, in a daze.


	5. Chapter 5

A Mouse's Tale- chapter 5

"Your dad? " Charley gulped. Throttle and Modo were equally shocked. Vinnie hardly ever spoke about his family. They once saw his baby picture. But that was all. He had told them that his mom said he was the cutest thing she had ever seen when he was born. They didn't know a thing about his dad.

"You've never mentioned him." She said.

"Isn't much to tell. Walked out on me and my mom when I was thirteen." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Bro, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Throttle told him.

He was glad of that. Seeing the statue of his father made him uncomfortable. It brought back the old memories and feelings he had.

Flashback...

"Radical ear piercing, Bone." Vinnie said, admiring the diamond stud in his cousin's left ear.

"Thanks, Vin. My dad took me yesterday to have it done."

Vinnie and his cousin Bone had skipped school and were racing dirt bikes up Olympus Mounds. They had stopped to have lunch.

"'Course, if it were me, i'd have gone with a simple gold hoop. That's what I'm getting."

"Your dad's taking you?"

"He claims he is. " Vinnie said, rolling his crimson eyes, "But I hardly ever see him."

"What happened? Your mom forget to pack your lunch again?" He asked, at seeing Vinnie open up a near empty lunch kit.

"She hasn't been the same since Dad up and left."

"Here, have some of mine. You know my mom always packs too much." He said, handing him a chicken salad sandwich and a bottle of lemonade.

"Thanks."

Vinnie remembered waiting on the door step of the family cave for hours waiting for his dad to pick him up.

Finally his mother came outside.

"Come inside, you'll catch a cold."

"He ain't coming, is he?"

His mother was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry, son. You know your father. Sometimes he gets really busy." She explained.

"Is he so busy he forgets he's got a kid?" Vinnie asked, angrily, then stomping off to his room.

He slumped on his bed lying across it hands folded behind his head.

"That scumbag! I've had it up to here with his empty promises!" He thought.

Within a few minutes. There was a knock on his door.

"Vinnie, honey. Can I come in?" His mother asked.

"Yeah." He muttered.

She walked in and closed the door. Then sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Could you sit up? I need to talk to you."

He did as she asked till he was sitting next to her.

"First of all, I'm sorry I haven't been there for you lately. I want to make it up to you. I want to take you to get your first ear piercing."

Before Vinnie could protest, she held up her hand.

"I know it's Martian tradition for the father to do this, but I don't want you to feel like you're left out of anything because your father isn't here."

"Thanks, mom." Vinnie smiled gently.

"Hey, what are mothers for?" She grinned.

"To buy me a new bike, maybe!" He teased. His mom picked up his pillow throwing it at him. He ducked and chuckled. He then went towards his bedroom door.

"Psyche." He laughed.

"Oh, you!" She groaned, then laughed with him.

"Think I'll go for a ride. Be back soon." He told her.

"Don't stay out too late. School's tomorrow, you know. And no more skipping class."

He froze and turned around. The smile she had moments before became a frown. Somehow she knew he and Bones had skipped school today.

"Bones dropped off your bookbag. Inside was a crimsonberry. The only place they're found is on Olympus Mounds. This better not happen again, young man or you'll be in trouble, is that clear?"

"Crystal." He muttered.

"I'm so gonna neuter Bones when I see him!" He thought.

Right now, he needed to clear his head. A bike ride was what he needed. He got up and walked outside to an area off from the cave home he shared with his mother. Inside was his dirtbike. He got on and rode down the road.

He rode waving to other neighbors standing outside their cave homes. He soon saw a pretty blond Martian mouse girl in shorts and a loose blouse waving at him.

"Hi, Vinnie!"

"Oh, hey, Brittany." He replied, stopping to talk to the girl.

Brittany Danvers was the prettiest girl at school. He wanted to go out with her but never could work up the courage to ask. He always got nervous when talking to her. Not only that but she was dating the star quarterback and he knew it. But he was still drawn to her.

"Nice bike. Gimme a ride on it?" She asked.

"Sure." He said.

She climbed on behind him and they rode off.

They rode around happily enjoying each others company. They soon rode near Red Rim Pass.

"Having fun?" He shouted to her.

"A blast! I need to talk to my dad about getting my own bike!" She squealed.

"Hey, what's that?" He said, looking down from the pass. It looked like some kind of boot camp.

"Silly! Don't you know? Those are new recruits for the new Martian military. It's a training camp. General Stoker is running it." She replied.

"General Stoker? Cool! I heard he's a five star general plus he's fought in a number of wars and won lots of medals. He's a legend! Wish I could be a soldier like him." Vinnie mused, as he watched the young soldiers in training perform basic maneuvers on the make shift obstacle course.

"Dude, did I see you with Brittany the other day?" Bones asked him at school the next day.

"Just gave her a ride on my bike, that's all." He replied.

"Fine by me. Just hope Big Brett doesn't find out. You know she's his girl."

"And speaking of rides, my mom found out about me cutting class yesterday.

"Bummer."

"She pretty much told me I'd be in big trouble if it happened again. Hey, who're those guys?"

Vinnie pointed out two Martian Mice who just stepped into the hall. A tan mouse with dark sunglasses sauntered in followed by a large grey mouse. They got their trays and began walking to an empty table.

"Them? They just transferred here. They look like bikers."

"They're cool!"

"Hey, you, Van Wham!"

Vinnie looked up and then cringed. Big Brett and three of his jock friends came to their table rudely pushing Bones aside.

"Hey, what gives?" Bones cried out.

"Take a hike, string bean! I got a bone to pick with Casanova here." Brett told Bones, pointing his thumb at Vinnie.

"You take my girl for a ride yesterday?" He asked Vinnie.

Everyone in the cafeteria stopped talking and eating to look their way.

"And what if I did?" Vinnie asked him, without flinching.

Bones scowled and motioned for him to keep quiet. But Vinnie looked Brett full in the face.

"You got guts, Van Wham. I hate that."

"Too bad. You gotta pay the penalty!' He told him.

" Let's give him a wedgie, Brett!" One of the jocks said.

"No, I got a better idea. Let's give him a swirlie!"

The jocks laughed sadistically grabbing Vinnie and pushing him through the doors and into the boys bathroom. They went into the first stall. One jock pulled up the toilet seat. Brett pushed Vinnie's head into the toilet bowl then pulled him back. Smelly toilet water dripped off his face and fur.

"Now then, you gonna stay away from my girl?" Brett asked.

"You can't make me." Vinnie said.

"I can try!" Brett shouted, preparing to dunk him again.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Said a voice.

There standing in the doorway was the tan mouse with the sunglasses.

"Stay out of this, Four Eyes." One of the jocks said, trying to swing at him. The mouse dodged him. He then socked the jock in the groin knocking him to the ground.

"Who you calling Four Eyes?" He questioned.

"Get him!" Brett yelled at the other two. They went to approach them when the large grey mouse came behind the tan mouse. He looked angry and had his fists clenched.

"You guys are outnumbered. It's three against two." Brett told them.

"Wrong. It's three against three." Vinnie said, standing next to the tan and grey mouse.

The grey mouse clobbered two jocks by banging their heads together.

"Now it's three against one." He chuckled.

Brett turned as pale as a ghost and ran out followed by the three jocks who stumbled out. The three mice laughed as they watched them go.

"Thanks for the assist. Vinnie Van Wham's the name. Who are you?"

"I'm Throttle Thorneboy. Nice to know ya." The tan mouse replied.

"And I'm Modo Maverick. Likewise." The tall grey mouse said.

"Wow! That was awesome! Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Vinnie asked.

"Stoker taught us." Throttle replied, with a shrug.

"Really?"

"But I already knew some from family. Stoke knows everything: hunting, fishing, fighting."

"You think he could teach me?"

"You could ask him."

"Of course, Stoke thought I didn't have what it took to be a soldier." Vinnie remembered.

"That scrawny punk wouldn't even make private!" He spat out, after taking one look at me.

"Who're you calling scrawny, old timer?" I shouted.

He made him mad! General or no, he wasn't gonna push him around.

"C'mon, Stoke, give him a chance." Modo pleaded.

"He's got spunk. He can do this." Throttle joined in.

"I need real soldiers. Think you can beat my obstacle course?" He questioned me.

"Give me one day and i'll prove it to you!" I said.

Throttle and Modo looked at him like he was out of his gourd. But he knew he had to prove himself.

"Okay, you're on!"

It usually took new recruits at least a month to master Stoker's made up obstacle course. There was a sandpit you had to jump over, a climbing wall, and finally you had to beat him in a fight. Within an hour, he beat it.

"Not bad, punk."

"The name's Vinnie."

"Uh, Vinnie. You're a pretty good climber."

"Naturally."

Stoker then took up two wooden staffs. He handed one to Vinnie while he welded the other.

"Now, let's see if you fight as well as you talk." He replied, stepping on top of a big wooden log that was over a babbling brook, "Try to knock me into the water."

"Old mouse, you've met your match." Vinnie grinned, climbing up and facing Stoker.

"This is gonna be fun." Modo chuckled.

"Think we should warn him?" Throttle asked, smiling.

Other cadets stopped practicing maneuvers to watch.

Vinnie tried to come at him but Stoker was too fast for him. The experienced general ducked and tripped Vinnie's feet from under him knocking him into the water. Everyone laughed.

"Hey, no fair!" Vinnie said, spitting out water and climbing out of the brook. Water poured off of him. He was completely drenched.

"Shouldn't have called me old timer. I'm still young enough to whip your furry hide. Remember that."

"Fine. Quit calling me scrawny and we're even."

From that day forward, Vinnie became a member of Stoker command unit of soldiers alongside Throttle and Modo. The three boys became inseparable. Stoker became like a second father to the three boys. Vinnie never told his mom what he was doing. He knew she'd never approve. But he was able to convince his mom to let him and his two friends come with them for his first ear piercing.

"That looks good, bro." Throttle said.

Vinnie was at home glancing admiringly in the mirror at the gold hoop in his left ear.

"Mine hurt a bit when I first had it done. But it got better quickly." Modo said.

"My son, you're becoming a man mouse. My baby is growing up." His mother said, wiping away a tear.

"Aw, mom. Don't cry." Vinnie said, turning from the mirror to comfort his mom.

"I'm sorry. This is a happy occasion." She replied, drying her tears, then to Stoker,"Thank you for coming, General. It meant a lot to my son."

"The pleasure was all mine, Mrs. Van Wham. Vinnie didn't tell me had such a pretty mother."

"Why, thank you." She blushed, as he kissed her hand, "Come into the kitchen, everyone. I've made sandwiches, drinks, and scarlet berry muffins in honor of the occasion!"

Vinnie was about to go in when he saw his mom pull Stoker aside. He didn't know what was going on. But he could tell they were in a deep conversation.

"You and Stoker seem kinda close." Vinnie told his mom later that night when they were alone.

"What?" She asked, looking up from a large book, "Oh, no, dear. It's nothing like that. He knew your father a long time ago. We're just talking."

"Uh-huh. Ugh! Not that picture!" He frowned, pointing at what his mother was looking at in the book.

"Oh! Your baby picture? Oh, it's my favorite."

"Ugh! Get rid of that picture! I look hideous!" He frowned, making a face.

"Nonsense. You were just a little plump. Most babies are." She said, waving him away.

"I was a porker!" He snorted.

He'd always hated that embarrassing photo. Always wondered why she kept it. His mother once told him:

"Someday you'll be glad to have that picture."

"Don't bet on it." He thought.

Little did he know how right his mother would be.

Then the war between Mars and Plutark hit. The Fish Heads blocked all contact between Martian Mice soldiers and their families. Getting any letters and photos from immediate family to soldiers were of the greatest importance. His mother sent him the photo and he hid it deep in his wallet. Later he and his bros crashed on Earth and met Charley.

He forgot about it till Charley found it. She then showed it to Modo and Throttle. They at first laughed at it. But when Gorgonzola and Monsterella captured them preparing to eat them, Charley showed it to them knowing that laughter weakened them. They laughed so hard they shrunk down to size so that Throttle and Modo could take them out with one punch.

End Flashback..

Now his dad had arrived on Earth. But when?

"Where had he been all this time? Has he ever thought of me? " Vinnie thought to himself.

A gentle squeeze on his hand pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see Charley standing next to him. Her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry. I'll always be here for you, Vinnie." She told him, with a gentle smile.

"Thanks, Sweetheart." He replied, with an equally warm smile.


	6. Chapter 6

A Deception and An Escape- Chapter 6

Shakira glanced over to see Vinnie and Charley conversing and to plainly see her place her hand on Vinnie's arm. Her eyes went wide and were frightening.

"Stop! You must not touch him!" She cried, grabbing Charley's hand and pulling it off, "He is sacred!"

"What are you talking about?" Charley questioned.

"He is a god. You mustn't go near him."

"Hello! You rode with him. You touched him." Charley replied.

"That was different. The touch was not intimate. You must stay away or be burned by his consuming fire!"

Modo and Throttle burst out laughing.

"Darling, I don't think you or Charley-girl have a thing to worry about." Throttle chuckled.

"Yeah, Vinnie here doesn't have any godlike powers. He's just a goofball." Modo laughed.

"Well, thanks a heap, bros!" Vinnie replied, annoyed. He glared at his two bros who grinned.

"You mean you weren't sent from the sky to save our land from our enemies?" Chief Hgumbu questioned Vinnie.

"Well..." He hesitated.

Throttle and Modo stepped in to protect Vinnie.

"We did come from another planet and we will stop the Big Cheese from taking your land." Throttle said, "But we ain't gods."

"Then the mouse being my people saw and worship is?"

"My dad. And what I don't get is what he was doing on Earth in the first place." Vinnie said.

"I don't know. But whatever the reason we'll get to the bottom of it." Charley told him.

"Hey, I wonder if Stoker knows. The Martian Military has records of every soldier that's joined up with them." Modo said, "If he could take a peek at their files for us we'd be set."

"Or we could ask Carbine. She's in the military." Charley suggested.

"Was in the military. She defected to the Freedom Fighters, remember? " Throttle replied.

"Like Modo was saying, the Coach is our best bet." Vinnie said.

"This statue doesn't look very old. " Charley said, examining the ivory statue of Vinnie's dad.

"I created it two years ago." Izchur replied, "One night I could not sleep so I went for a walk. I saw a strange ship crash into the jungle. I ran towards it to see if anyone needed help. That is when I saw him: a being come from the ship. He looked like a giant mouse but he also resembled a mortal man. He was fighting with large, fat, foul-smelling fish creatures."

"Plutorkians!" Charley exclaimed.

The mice quickly glanced at each other. So the Stink Fishes have been on Earth before as well as their own people. What did it mean?

Meanwhile, Iago ran back through the jungle carrying the suitcase containing the fake diamond Limburger gave him.

"When I find that backstabbing bass, he's going to be fried fish!" He fumed. He slowed down when he spotted a yellow frog sitting on a lily pad near a swampy bog. Then he began to hear moans and groans. Iago slowly approached in the direction of the sound.

Lawrence Limburger, Carbunkle, and Greasepit were still lying on the ground where the Biker Mice and their friends had left them. Iago threw back his head and laughed.

"It would seem my enemies have you at a disadvantage, my friend." He teased.

"I don't find this the least bit amusing." Limburger groaned.

"And this is?" He replied, opening the suitcase and dumping the fake shards and dust in front of the three villains.

"You ripped me off! I don't find this funny at all."

"Aw, c'mon. Haves a heart." Greasepit moaned.

"Well, you can hardly blame me for your misfortune." Limburger said.

"Really. And how do you figure that? " Iago questioned.

"I have fallen on hard times thanks to those bothersome moles and their female companion."

"Not to mention that red-haired jungle witch! She's to blame for this." Carbunkle put in.

"Watch your mouth, carrot top! That's the woman who is going to be my bride once I eliminate the one called Esuom."

" We both want the Biker Mice to meet their demise." Limburger began, "You let me help you. Me and my associates." He motioned his head towards Greasepit and Carbunkle.

"And why should I?"

"Because Mistah Limboiger said so." Greasepit reached out, grabbing Iago by the collar with one hand and lifting himself up with the other.

"B-But how?" He sputtered. His eyes bulged out as he saw Limburger and Carbunkle get up.

"Oh, we starting being able to move twenty seconds ago." Limburger explained, "And now those hapless hampsters' days are numbered."

"Hey, looks like the rain stopped." Charley said.

"Then we best get moving. The village is just over that hill." Chief Hgumbu told them.

The Biker Mice and their friends got on their bikes. The old chief rode with Throttle. Charley rode with Vinnie. Shakira rode with Modo.

They rode down the steep hill.

"Easy does it, bros." Throttle told the others. Soon they entered through the gates.

"There they are!" Iago said, pointing at them. He was followed by the elders and people of the village. They soon surrounded the mice and their friends.

"Iago, what is the meaning of this?" Chief Hgumbu asked.

"Do you see, elders? Look how these mice creatures have bewitched our beloved chief and his sweet innocent daughter!"

"No! You are wrong! He is a traitor to our people!" Shakira said, pointing at Iago, "The Biker Mice are our friends."

"You saw with your own eyes how this Esuom imposter used an incantation over our chief turning him into a wolf and now he's turned him back! Our chief has been corrupted by dark forces. His daughter has been possessed as well!"

The elders looked at other nodding. The people looked at each other. Loud murmurings filled the crowd.

"My people, I am your chief. Iago is a deceiver! You must not listen to him."

"We are sorry,Hgumbu. But the Esuom imposter is a servant of the Evil one! He has bewitched you and the princess. We no longer follow you." One of the elders told him. The chief looked down bewildered while Shakira stared at the people.

"So much for admiration. Talk about no appreciation." Vinnie murmured.

"My people, heed my words. As my servant has directed you, so do ye. The mice imposters must die in the flaming volcano! Do it quickly or I destroy your village!" A voice from the volcano suddenly boomed out.

The people cowered in fear as lava burst from the volcano. The mice and Charley jumped. Shakira and her father looked dazed.

Spears were soon aimed at the Biker Mice. Charley tried to stop the villagers but was held back. Their hands, feet, and tails were tied to long, bamboo poles carried by the villagers.

Soon the Biker Mice and Charley were taken to the top of the volcano. Red and orange lava glowed like Northern Lights. Charley gasped at the grand size of it. It was brighter than any sunset she'd ever seen. The heat was so overpowering many villagers fainted.

"Okay, this whole trip suddenly turned out to be anything but fun." Vinnie said, looking nervously at the sharp, pointy spears aimed at his head.

"Sure wish I was back in Chi-town." Modo frowned.

"Not to worry, bros. We might be there soon than you think." Throttle said, mysteriously.

"What does Esuom say we do with the woman? Throw her in, too?" A villager asked Iago, motioning at Charley. The latter was held by two men from the village.

"No. She is far too beautiful to kill." He replied, grinning as he cupped Charley's face under her chin. The latter shrank from his touch.

"You stay away from her!" Vinnie shouted.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of the girl. She will be my concubine!"

"In your dreams, pal!" Charley blurted out.

"Iago!"

Shakira walked up to him. Her mouth was in a thin line and her face was set.

"Let Esuom and his friends go and I will...marry you." She said.

Everyone glanced at her in shock.

"Shakira! Daughter, you must not!" Her father pleaded, "This black hearted monster has already chosen a bride."

"I've chosen more than one. I shall marry them both! The princess will be my chief wife and the lady mechanic my second. If she displeases me, I can always kill her and I'll still have the princess."

"'All you're gonna have is zip." Throttle said. He had gotten free and fired his blaster at Modo and Vinnie's ropes which dropped from the two mice freeing them.

"How did you get loose?" Iago told Throttle, "We tied you up."

"Forgot my tail and borrowed a little something from one of the people and cut the ropes while you were bragging about how you were gonna marry Charley-girl." He held up a small dagger with his tail then threw it aside.

All three mice put their two fingers in their mouths and whistled.

The villagers parted and fled in fear as three motorcycles rode up to the three bikers. They mounted their bikes along with their friends.

Iago tried to run but was stopped by Modo who held him in the air by his collar.

"Fishface is behind all this." He said, "This guy is just his puppet but that Hallibutt is pulling the strings."

"Well, our friend here is gonna tell us." Throttle said.

He looked inside Iago's ear and pulled out the transistor.

"Well, lookee, what I found. Pay dirt!" He said, triumphantly.

"There are two volcanoes I saw. Didn't see lava come out of that other one next to this one." Vinnie said.

"Because its inactive. It hasn't erupted in years."Shakira explained.

" Wanna bet that Stink Fish and his cronies are hiding in there?' Vinnie asked.

The mice glanced at each other as a plan formed.

Meanwhile, Limburger and Carbunkle were listening in as they hid in their hiding place.

"What's going on? I expected those wretched motorcycle riding hamsters to be parboiling in lava. It's too quiet." Limburger wondered.

"I don't know, Your Extra Cheesiness." Carbunkle replied, puzzled.

Suddenly, three motorcycles that had gliders attached to them came down into the volcano.

"Looking for this, Cheesewhiz?" Throttle asked, crushing the transmitter in his gloved hand and letting the residue drizzle to the ground.

"You're done, Stinkfish." Vinnie said.

"One thing you rodents haven't learned yet is that I don't give up easy." Limburger said, pointing a blaster at them.

Unbeknownst to the mice, Greasepit was had snuck up a few feet behind them with a missile launcher.

"So long, meeces!" He chuckled, fiendishly, as he aimed it at them.

Shakira saw his shadow and shrieked.

The mice turned around. Modo fired his bionic arm knocking Greasepit into the air. He then fell into Carbunkle's sound speaker and console. Fire, smoke, and electrical sparks shot out of it.

"It's going to blow!" Carbunkle cried out. A large blast began causing the volcano to erupt.

"Run for it!" Limburger called out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: made some edits to chapter 6-the mice and their friends face Limburger in the volcano and then in continues in chapter 7.**

Back Home- Chapter 7

Everyone glanced around as the volcano shook and moved making it hard for them to keep their balance.

"I believe it's time we made a hasty departure."Limburger said.

" Huh?" Greasepit replied.

"Move it, dimwit!" He screamed, as the three villains got on board a mini helicopter piloted by Carbunkle. It began flying through a cave.

"Looks like that's our cue to split, brothers and sisters." Throttle said, as he and his bros tried to follow the three villains.

Unfortunately, Limburgerr fired his blaster causing a cave-in. The three heroes stopped as large rocks and other debris fell in front of them blocking the entrance of the cave.

"We're trapped!" Shakira exclaimed.

"And that, my dear girl, is how you and those meddling hamsters will stay!" Limburger cackled, as the copter flew him away.

"Everyone OK?" Throttle called out, "Modo! Vinnie! Charley! Shakira?"

"We're okay." Charley replied, as Vinnie helped her up. Modo helped up Shakira.

"We gotta get out of here!" Charley said.

"Yeah, Lardbutt's getting away!" Vinnie blurted out.

"We gotta get out before we run outta oxygen." Modo replied, "There's hardly any air in here."

"Hey, Modo, maybe if you use the laser on your bionic arm to blast the rocks..." Charley began.

"No dice, Charley-girl. Any more blasts will cause this thing to cave in even further on us." Throttle told her, "We gotta find another way out.

The cave-in made it dark to see so Vinnie lit one of his flares. It illuminated the area where they stood. Everyone immediately began looking around for an exit.

" Guys, look at this!" Charley pointed excitedly at some painted drawings on the side of the cave.

It showed several Saturnistan villagers fleeing Plutorkian ships and coming into the volcano. Then seeing a Martian Mouse resembling Vinnie's dad pointing to a shiny diamond shard sticking in the cave wall. One of the villagers take it out of the wall and a door magically appears and opens leading them to the sun.

"It's some kind of message." Charley said, "It's saying something about a door."

"The shiny thing's the key." Throttle said, "It's pointing to the way out! We gotta find it!"

Everyone searched the way at once.

"Found it!" Vinnie said, pulling out and holding up a shiny, diamond like rock. Almost like magic, a door resembling the one in the drawing appeared.

You did it, your Esuom likeness!" Shakira told Vinnie.

"The drawing was leading them to the sun. That's outside!" Charley exclaimed, "C'mon!"

She didn't need to tell them twice as they mounted their bikes. She mounted Vinnie's bike and off they rode till they were outside. The volcano was surrounded by trees and other vegetation.

"Now we got a score to settle with that Rotfish." Throttle said, slamming his fist into his hand.

"Yeah, he's been lying on us to these people. That makes me mad!" Modo said, firing his bionic arm and disintegrating a small bolder.

"If I find one scratch on my perfectly sculptured body, Limburger's gonna be grilled cheese!" Vinnie declared, angrily holding up his closed fist to the sky.

"I've finally done it. Those wretched Biker Mice are...dare I say it? No more." Limburger chuckled and grinned.

"So, does that mean we's goin' back to Chicago, boss?" Greasepit asked.

"Of course. After I ship those wretched villagers' land to Plutark, the High Chairman will reward me handsomely."

The chopper had just landed in the village. Iago appeared to them arrayed in royal garments followed by several villagers.

"You dare to interrupt my coronation?"He said, "First those impostors cost me my queen, now you show up."

"I came to let you know I have avenged you. Those rodents are no more."

"Really? Never thought I'd feel this good since I was dead." said a familiar voice, "Thanks for coming to our funeral."

"Oh no..." Limburger groaned.

"Oh, yeahhhh!" Said a second voice as the three helmeted motorcycles riding bikers came into view.

"Rockin' and a Rollin'!" Modo laughed.

Throttle rode through snatching off Limburger's mask. The villagers shrieked and many screamed when they saw what he was.

"Limburger is our enemy! He is the Fish demon! The adversary of Esuom! Limburger is the enemy!"The villagers cried.

" Silence!" Iago shouted.

"This is a trick of some sort!"

"It is no trick. Limburger is the enemy that wants our land by any means necessary." Said Shakira walking up followed by Chief Hgumbu.

"My princess, you are alive!" Iago beamed, walking up to her.

"No thanks to you. Arrest him at once!" She cried out as a group of village men tied him up and locked him in a guarded hut.

"Guys, Limburger! He's gone!" Charley cried out.

"Where'd he go?" Vinnie asked.

"Back to Chi-town. " Throttle said.

"Which means its time for us to get haulin'" Modo said.

"We can't thank you enough for saving our village, my young friends.' Chief Hgumbu said.

"Any time!" All three mice called out. Then they rode away.

"Am I glad to be back in Chicago." Limburger said, as the chopper came in view of Limburger Plaza. Suddenly, the Biker Mice flew off the roof and parachuted safely to the street below.

"What is?' Limburger watched with horror his beloved plaza building disappear before his eyes.

" What have you done with my building?' He cried.

"Oh, I just sent it via dimensional portal where it would go to good use."Charley grinned.

Later that night, the Biker Mice were watching the nightly news. A female reporter was in Saturnistan.

" This is Leslie Wells for Chicago News Seven. We're here to witness the first school/hospital built in this rural region."

There in behind the reporter in the background was Limburger Plaza converted into a school room and hospital.

"And here's the chief of the village, Chief Hgumbu. Chief, a few days ago you had no school or hospital. Now you do. How did you get this building built so quickly in so short a time?"

"I had kind friends who you could say are out of this world! If not for them, none of this would be possible. Whoever you are, thank you." He said looking into the camera.

All three mice and Charley held up their glass mugs of root beers.

"Ride Free, Citizens!" They called out.

The End


End file.
